A meeting entitled "Ciliate Molecular Genetics" will be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory from 05/02/84 to 05/06/84. 100-125 scientists from all over the world will be selected from a larger group fo applicants. Funds will be used to assure attendance by foreign scientists and to defray expenses of younger investigators.